


tiger, tiger, burning bright

by chanyeolanda



Series: year line collections [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band), PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), UP10TION, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Multi, Texting, fwb situations, some people are only mentioned at this point, tags will definitely be added as collection grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: A collection of short, non chronological pieces set in the same 'verse, featuring 98line idols as friends.Much antics, such wow.





	1. double entendres

**Author's Note:**

> seungkwan/hansol is currently the only pairing tagged in this entire series bc i am verkwan trash and they're the only confirmed ones in my mind and that whole situation will be expanded on in the future.
> 
> inspired by a picture post on tumblr i am too lazy to link too but essentially it's the first two messages
> 
> ch 1 set... late school? probably. maybe just post school. idk.
> 
> texting names are what they have each other saved as in their phones.

[hansollie] hey so i don't want to ruin our friendship but like i really wanna tap that ass  
[boo] ruin it  
 _hansollie is typing..._  
 _hansollie is typing..._  
 _hansollie is typing..._  
 _hansollie is typing..._  
 _hansollie is typing..._  
[hansollie] the friendship or that ass  
[boo] did you just spend the last fifteen minutes trying to decide whether to send that or not  
[hansollie] yes


	2. a rose by any other name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set like. during school probs

'xiao-' jieqiong starts, turning to face the person next to her, who currently looks almost affronted, and she breaks into giggles.

'dongyeol, i mean, sorry, dongyeol.' she pulls him into a laughing hug when his expression doesn't change.

'no, it's fine,' he declares, 'it's fine, I can be xiao xiao since you so clearly want her to be here instead of me, I can be a human elastic, watch me.'

'it was an accident,' jieqiong giggles, still with her arms wrapped around him placatingly. 'i love you,' she coos. 

'lies,' dongyeol declares, 'i see where I stand now.'

'you sound like hwanhee, oh my god,' jieqiong laughs.


	3. gonna party like it's your birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set like. This year.

**hippy bop day**

[eunbi] BIN  
[eunbi] MY MAIN MAN  
[eunbi] HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
[juyeon] OH SHIT RIGHT  
[juyeon] HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
[yebin] get hella drunk today babe  
[yebin] allllll the beer  
[bin] thx i've actually been drinking tequila sunrises since 6am  
[eunbi] lmao omg  
[dahyun] wait for real  
[bin]   
[bin] imma move on to sex on the beach at about 11  
[seungkwan] what's this about sex on the beach  
[seungkwan] what kinda birthday celebrations are you partaking in  
[bin] the liquid kind chill lmao  
[bin] not sullying your precious beaches  
[yebin] we'll leave that to you and hansol  
[seungkwan] god no  
[seungkwan] sand everywhere?  
[seungkwan] no thanks not if I'm involved

/

 **hippy bop day**

[dahyun] how the cocktails treating you now that it's afternoon  
[dahyun] moon bin buddy boy  
[eunwoo] lol maybe he's sleeping it off  
[dahyun] rip moon bin time of death 2pm  
[juyeon] are you calling him a quitter  
[bin] I am here  
[bin] I am alive  
[bin] I have moved on to mimosa's  
[dahyun] who is looking after you damn  
[bin] yewon  
[yebin] LOL UNEXPECTED  
[yebin] girl you been spending too much time with jieqiong  
[bin] I do not remember the last time I had this much alcohol in me  
[bin] if ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look ik his birthday was yesterday but the friend who inspired this chapter had her birthday today (happy birthday again by daughter) so like. Yeah.


End file.
